


Meet in the Middle

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, F/F, Head of the Institute Isabelle Lightwood, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Not Episode: s03e22 All Good Things... Compliant, Pack leader Maia Roberts, Parabatai Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Maia is intoxicatingly close and yet frustratingly far during a Downworld Council meeting. Isabelle wishes they could just reveal their relationship to the world.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Meet in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> HM500 - distance  
> Banned Together Bingo: Too Much Kissing

The council meeting was long with Maia at the other end of the table. Isabelle glanced at her several times, but Maia looked as composed as always, only looking at Izzy when there was a reason to and never letting her gaze linger for long. 

Isabelle was proud to have been chosen as the head of the New York Institute after Alec’s promotion to Inquisitor. She wanted to treat the Downworld Council meetings as seriously as she treated every other aspect of the job. Perhaps even more so, considering the circumstances, but Maia being there made everything difficult. Isabelle wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them, but Maia preferred to keep their relationship a secret.

The pack leader lingered at the end of the meeting, chatting with Clary as the other members of the council made small talk and parted ways. Isabelle took her time clearing the meeting table, hoping that Maia was itching in anticipation like she was.

Clary excused herself to go train with Jace at the same moment that Izzy finished clearing everything. The redhead gave them a grin as she left, and Isabelle smiled back. She hadn’t told her parabatai about the recent change in her relationship status, but she thought Clary had figured it out regardless.

The second she was gone, Maia cast a cautious look around the empty room before approaching Izzy, closing the distance between them in an instant that had Isabelle holding her breath.

Neither of them bothered with words as they met in a kiss. It had been several days since they’d last seen each other, and Maia pressed against her was intoxicating. Isabelle reveled in it.

“You’re the worst,” she muttered, pulling far enough away to speak but letting her lips brush against Maia’s as she did so.

Maia kissed her roughly once more before responding.

“How so?” she asked with a smirk. “I was only doing my job as pack leader. Some of us care about being professional.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

“I was perfectly professional. But would it kill the others if they saw us holding hands? That distance was killing me. The complete other end of the table? Really, Maia?”

WIth another smirk, Maia leaned in and deepened the kiss. Her hand slipped under the bottom of Isabelle’s shirt, fogging the Shadowhunter’s thoughts and almost making her forget what had been irritating her.

“Everyone knew about Magnus and Alec,” Isabelle insisted on muttering between kisses.

“And teased them for it,” Maia said, rolling her eyes as she leaned down to kiss Isabelle’s neck.

Izzy sighed. If having Maia at a distance had been irritating, having her close was torture.

“You are the worst,” Isabelle muttered, though the smile on her lips revealed her true feelings. Maia laughed, her breath hitting the sensitive skin of Isabelle’s neck as she did so.

“And you love it,” she muttered, her voice low.

Isabelle couldn’t argue with that. The only other option was to tug Maia another kiss.


End file.
